Desperate for you
by HeroofTwilight'sgf
Summary: A oneshot about Wally and Artemis AKA Spitfire. AUish and a bit OOC. Rated T for sexual themes and a shirtless Wally :3


Desperate for you

"Wally!" The red-haired boy ignored the voice, choosing instead to keep walking. "Wally, wait up!"

"What do you need, M'gann?" He asked the Martian girl with more than a hint of irritation in his tone. She stopped in her tracks, a pout on her face. He immediately regretted the way he had snapped at her.

"I was just wondering if you knew where anyone was." She explained. "It's really quiet around here."

"No, I don't know where anyone is." He replied. Her face fell. "Sorry that I snapped at you." She smiled gently at him.

"It's okay. I know you're having a hard time, what with Artemis having left and all… But I guess you don't want to talk about it, so I'll leave you now." She quickly left, leaving him to stand in the middle of the tiled, empty hallway. He sighed, and then continued his trek to his room. On the way, he passed the empty room that used to belong to Artemis. He stopped and peeked in, seeing it completely bare, no sign that just a week ago, it had been inhabited by a certain archer.

"Why?" The Kid Flash whispered as he entered the empty room and sat on the floor, clenching his hands into fists. Her scent of jasmine flowers still lingered in the room, driving him mad and setting off a new wave of sadness at the loss of a good friend.

Sure, they had fought all the time, annoying the others on their team in the process, but it was more like bickering between siblings or a couple. It was also Wally's way of expressing his feelings without feeling cowardly, and he was pretty sure it applied to the blond-haired girl as well. But right now, he would give anything just to hear her call him Baywatch again.

"What are you doing in my room, Baywatch?" Almost as if his mind had summoned her here, Artemis stood leaning against the doorframe, arms full of random boxes of stuff.

"Artemis?" Wally's voice had suddenly gone hoarse. "What are you doing here?"

"Nice to see you too, Baywatch." She said while rolling her eyes at him. "A simple hello would have sufficed. But to answer your question, I got bored and decided I liked it here better. Now can you help me with my stuff?"

"Sure, beautiful." He agreed, his old, teasing smirk back on his face. He pushed himself up off of the floor and grabbed some of the boxes out of her arms before zooming down the hall to his own room.

"Wally!" Artemis yelled.

"I know you know my name, so please stop yelling it." Wally teased, causing her face to go very red.

"You better give me my stuff back, Baywatch!"

"Or you'll do what?" He taunted from his doorway. She was silent. He was about to go look for her when he was shoved backwards into his room, the door slamming shut at the hand of Artemis.

"This." She murmured seductively in his ear as she straddled his torso. Wally gulped, his face turning as red as his hair.

"Arty? What are you doing?" He whispered. She shot a glare at him.

"Revenge." She said simply. "And don't call me Arty."

"Why not, _Arty_?" He smirked.

"Because I said so, Baywatch." Artemis said angrily.

"Oh, so now you're my mom or something?"

"Just be quiet, Kid Mouth."

"And if I don't?"

"I will freaking _murder_ you." She answered through gritted teeth. A lazy smile settled on his face as he tucked his hands behind his head, as if he were relaxing. He breathed in deeply, and before Artemis knew it, she was in Wally's lap, cradled against his chest. Her face and neck flushed a dark red.

"Are you going to murder me?" He whispered against her ear, half-nervous, half-playful. His warm breath fanned over the back of her neck.

"Wally, l-let me go." She stuttered. He shook his head before he rested his head in the crook of her neck. He gently began to soothingly rub her back. Artemis sagged against his chest, listening to the steady thumping of his heart.

"Are you enjoying this, Artemis?" Wally murmured. She mindlessly nodded, absently wrapping her arms around his neck, toying with the red locks at the nape. He sighed contentedly, causing shivers to spread throughout her body. They stayed like that for a few minutes until Wally got a better idea.

"Wally? What are you doing?" Artemis asked, somewhat sleepy at this point. Wally remained silent as he gently lifted her up, bridal style, before settling on his bed.

"Moving to a more comfortable spot." He replied simply. She was now facing away from him, her back against his chest. His hand had slipped under her shirt, pressing against her abdomen, absently tracing patterns against her soft skin. A fierce heat spread through her body at his touch.

"Wally… could you let me go, please?" Artemis pleaded. He shook his head, laughing softly. His unoccupied hand began to play with her hair, combing and twisting it between his fingers before trailing it down her neck, shoulder, and arm to gently grasp her hand. She was powerless to stop him.

"Wally, please let me go." She beseeched. He shook his head again, pressing his lips to the sensitive spot behind her ear. Her back arched unwillingly, shivers invading every part of her body.

"Artemis…" He whispered seductively against her skin, her heart hammering in her chest like a drum. She leaned back against his chest, groaning when he began to trail kisses across her jaw, ending at the corner of her mouth, which twitched when his lips met it.

"Wally…" Artemis moaned as he began suckling at her neck, her mind clouded and hazy. Wally gently bit into the soft flesh there, eliciting a gasp from the blond-haired archer. A quiet chuckled made its way from his throat.

"Are you enjoying _this_, Artemis?" He asked again, tilting his head downward to study the petite girl in his lap. She pushed him away, none too gently, and forced herself out of his lap.

"I have to go." She answered as she headed to the door, her mind slowly clearing from the haze Wally had unknowingly filled it with. Wally quickly stood up and ran to the door at speeds that gave him his name, effectively blocking the door.

"Artemis…"

"Move out of my way, Baywatch." She said in an emotionless tone. He shook his head, and before Artemis could react, he pressed her up against the wall, kissing her.

Artemis couldn't move. He was kissing her. Wally West was _kissing her_! She tore her mouth from his, glaring at the floor.

"Artemis?" She continued glaring at the spot near her feet. "Artemis, look at me." Wally gently tilted her chin up, forcing her to look at his captivating emerald-green eyes.

"Just let me go, Baywatch." Artemis growled. "Or else I will put you in so much pain that…" The rest of her sentence was muffled by his lips. It was a soft, passionate, firm kiss. She practically sank to the ground, her knees were so weak.

"Careful." He whispered against her lips, his arms her only means of support.

_Click. _

The two sprang apart at the sound of childish cackling. Robin stood in the doorway, a video camera in hand, recording their every move.

"No, don't stop now!" The 13 year-old protested. "It was just getting good! By the way, nice to see you back, Artemis." Artemis shot the acrobatic Boy Wonder a glare worthy of his mentor, Batman.

"Robin…" She growled. She was suddenly pushed against the wall, the speedster's lips on hers for the third time that day. He gently bit on her bottom lip, causing her to open her mouth and groan, allowing his tongue entrance into her mouth, where they dueled for dominance.

"Ew, you guys can stop now." Robin announced.

"Play along." Wally murmured quietly. She groaned her assent and began to absently run her fingers through his red hair. Wally gently began to trace patterns on her bare shoulders, gently pushing the thin straps of her tank top to the sides of her shoulders. Artemis grinned against his mouth and proceeded to pull his shirt up. They separated for the briefest of instances so he could take the offending yellow shirt off before the two went at it again, her fingers deftly tracing every line and muscle on his bare chest, earning groans of pleasure in response.

"Oh, God, no! Not here!" Robin screeched, impossibly high for a boy his age. He turned the video camera off and shielded his eyes. In the blink of an eye, Wally had grabbed the camera, turned it on, deleted the video, turned it back off, and replaced it in Robin's outstretched hand.

"Now get out." Wally commanded sternly. Robin quickly disappeared, nothing but his infamous cackle that echoed in the hallway left to remind the two that the boy had been there at all.

"Thanks for helping out with the acting, Arty." Wally said quietly, his cheeks heating up.

"Don't call me Arty." She growled. "And who said I was acting?" Before the speedster could respond, she had pushed him against the wall, kissing him intensely. He grinned into her mouth, tangling his fingers in her silky blond hair.

"Wally…" She moaned as he trailed kisses down her neck once more, a familiar heat pounding through her veins.

"Wally?" M'gann called through the door, causing the two to stop their actions.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"The Flash is here and says he needs to see you."

"Tell him I'll be right there." He grinned at the Vietnamese girl in his arms. "We'll continue this later, beautiful." He winked, and then sped out of the room in the blink of an eye. Artemis sighed and sat on his bed to wait. Five minutes later, a gust of cool air blew across her warm skin as he blurred back into the room.

"It's about time." She huffed, a small smirk playing on her lips. A similar smirk found its way onto his face as he grabbed her by the waist and kissed her hungrily. Her arms slid around his neck and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Glad to see you missed me." He purred.

"Just shut up." She ordered before she kissed him again.

~(EE*33)~

"Man, they've been in there for, like, three hours!" Red Arrow complained.

"I wonder what they've been doing." M'gann commented.

"Probably nothing good." The master hacker grinned. "Wanna see?"

"How… Never mind." Aqualad began.

"Secret cameras." Robin winked, walking over to the monitors he had installed previously. A continuous clacking and beeping started as his fingers flew across the transparent keyboard of the mini-computer installed in his glove.

"Got it yet?" Superboy asked.

"Just about… There." Robin grinned, watching the monitor. His grin slipped as he saw the actions of his teammates.

"Robin? Are you okay?" M'gann asked in concern.

"…_MY EYES!_" The boy screamed as he ran away from the monitors. The whole team crowded around to see what had upset the Boy Wonder.

M'gann blushed heatedly as she watched. The others were watching emotionlessly.

"…I think we should let them have some privacy." She suggested.

"Good idea." Aqualad agreed, turning the monitor off. M'gann sighed in relief before heading off to her room. As she passed Wally's room, two loud thoughts attacked her mind.

_"I hope she doesn't realize how desperate I was." _Wally thought.

_ "He must've been desperate to kiss me like this… But I don't mind it…" _That was Artemis.

M'gann smiled. Love was a beautiful Earth thing, wasn't it?

This story is dedicated to my friend Royal Crown (Who, by the way, is an amazing writer, so you should check out her stories. Just saying.) Keep writing, RC! As always, please R&R and check out my other stories. Hasta Luego!

-HeroofTwilightsgf


End file.
